Glasses
by Jillian Leonhart
Summary: Hiruma wears his glasses. Slight HiruMamo.


Glasses

Glasses

By. Jillian Leonhart

Disclaimer: Fortunately I don't own Eyeshield 21 'cause my drawing's suck.

It's a week before mid exams, so all the club activities were suspended. And for the sake of this fic, the Amefuto club also held no practice in one full week. This, giving Mamori chance to relax a bit.

After school, she went to the library. She had promised to meet someone there. She opened the door to the library and get inside. Looking for some place, quiet enough for her to wait. She glanced over the medium sized library, and spotted a familiar spiky blonde, sitting in a corner, facing his ever present laptop.

'Hiruma? In the library? What could he be up to?' she wondered as she approached the Amefuto captain. As she got closer to him, who's staring seriously at his laptop screen, she was surprised to see that he's wearing a full frame glasses.

"Hiruma?" she said as she sat herself beside him. He looked at her direction for a while, then returned to his laptop, "What? Damn manager?"

"You wear glasses?"

"No. I'm wearing a fucking bra."

"Mou, Hiruma! No need to be so vulgar!"

"Kekeke. I'm saying whatever I wanna say, damn manager." He cackled. Still looking at his laptop. She frowned.

"So you're affected by all the watch-video-every-day-and-spending-hours-in front-of-a-laptop you did, Hiruma?"

He looked at her. Raising an eyebrow, and said, "What do you think am I? A damn super human?"

"You're kinda look like a demon though. How much is your minus?"

"Two and a half."

"Oh… I'm only a quarter."

"Like hell I care."

… After a minute of silence, she tried to change the topic.

"Are you studying for the exams here Hiruma?"

"No need to."

"Then why are you here?"

"It's the only place quiet enough 'cause the clubhouse is still under reconstruction, and the rooftop is unavailable since it's raining. Happy now? Now shut up damn manager! I'm working here!"

Mamori then picked up a random book and began flipping trough the pages. She glanced at Hiruma from the corner of her eyes. Somehow, the glasses made him looked more human, less devilish…handsome… Mamori shook her head furiously at her last though. Hiruma looked at her with a weird look before returned to his task.

'Why does he seem so occupied with whatever he's doing? What is he doing anyway?' she tough. Feeling the absence of him teasing her, rather unfamiliar.

"Why did you never wear your glasses before?" she asked to Hiruma's annoyance.

"I used to use a damn contact lens." He replied with an annoyed tone. This made Mamori wants to annoy him more. Really, what's got into her today?

"You did? Then, why are you wearing glasses right now?"

"I lost the damn thing. And what's with all the damn question, damn manager? Trying to become the next damn afro?" (he means Kumobukuro. The commentator with afro hair)

"Nothing. Just curious." She started to flip trough another book's page.

He returned his attention back to the monitor with a grunt. Somewhat, losing his mood to work, with the presence of his… ahem the team's manager beside him.

"And what the hell are you doing' here, damn manager? Sneaking to stuffing creampuffs, huh?" he teased her, to her somewhat, pleasure.

"No. I'm going to meet someone."

He stopped typing and looked at her while repositioning his glasses with his long middle finger. The gesture made Mamori wants to take a Pict of it and keep it to herself.

"Who?" he asked. Looking straight at her eyes. His eyes behind his glasses were dark brown.

"My friend."

"And he or she's got no name." he snarled. Returning back to his laptop.

"She has."

Hearing the word 'she', he felt some kind of relief.

"There she is!" she stands from her seat and a girl with glasses and braided hair came inside the library. Before approaching the girl, Mamori turned and said to the still typing quarterback, "You're looking great in glasses, anyway." She smiled and walks towards the braided girl who's looking for Mamori.

Since that day, Hiruma wears his glasses when he's at the class, when he's with his laptop, and when he saw Mamori in sight.

The End

A/N: Nyaaah!!! How 'bout that? Did I make Hiruma OOC? Did I make Mamori OOC? I got the idea when I was browsing Hiruma's Pict at the net, and found his Pict wearing glasses. And it's super KAKOOOIII!!!! COOOOL!!!!! Really. And I love glasses 'cause it can bring a great change to us!! Really. My image was change when the first time I wear glasses to school. Anyway, review please… I need to know that someone's reading my fic, so I can survive the day…


End file.
